Fantasia de One Piece
by mamuzelkittycat
Summary: I dared a look behind me and saw polka dots. Why did I see polka-dots? "It has begun." A voice chuckled in response. I gulped. "Shit." Starts off AU. T. LawxOCxKiller. Dream-fic. Inspired by Zaikia's Dream Like Eternity.


Once upon a time there was a

I stopped typing and sighed. Pressing the backspace until my Wordpad document was clear, I started again.

There wasn't always just m

I stopped again. What the fuck was I going to write? One Piece fanfictions, yes, but still. I had no inspiration. I couldn't even write the second part to Shelby's wedding fanfic. I was stuck, and even though VegaVertigo was so kind as to give me an idea as to how I can keep Luffy in character, I was still stumped on dialogue and actions.

Yeah, I had writer's block.

Not even drawing Hiyuri helped.

I chuckled at my predicament and tried again.

I could hear them. They drew nearer as my palms began to swe

No no no NO NO NO! Do the writing Gods not want me to write anything but SHIT today? I huffed and tied my red hair back with one of my many hairties that I keep on my wrists. I tugged nervously at the semi-long locks and pulled the ponytail back from my shoulders to over my spine. Directly over my spine. I was OCD like that.

I tried again, this time with more vigor.

She stepped out into an alleyway, her face covered by her brown highlighted lo

GOD. FUCKING. DAMMIT.

Look at me! I couldn't write anything! Maybe if I take a DA break, I'll get some inspiration.

I flipped tabs in my toolbar and checked my email. Just one message from fanfiction, telling me someone had added my story to their alerts. That makes me happy, I love being internet-ally famous. I'm such a social butterfly, me and my strange habits and all. Then I flipped over to DeviantART. I checked my messages. Just 18, 6 Deviation stacks, 4 replies, 3 journals, one stack had 5 deviations, another had 2. The rest had 1.

OC fucking D.

I glanced over at my newest creation on lined paper. Hiyuri was quite beautiful. I wished I had her body.

Oh, wait.

I took her over to my top-right hand drawer beneath my dresser and went over to my brother's room right next to mine.

He had earphones in his ears as he played Skyrim. Fucking beautiful game on his Computer, mind you. I chuckled and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me with doe eyes.

Yes, my 200+ pound, 6 foot something BEAR of a brother probably has the most BEAUTIFUL. INNOCENT. CHOCOLATEY brown eyes I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. I love his eyes so much.

Back to the conversation.

"Can we get a llama?" I asked, folding my hands behind my back and tilting so my head rested what I dubbed 'cutely' against his head.

He raised his eyebrow, and though his smile contradicted it, he drawled out with a deep and amused voice, "Nooooo?"

Yes, it came out question-like.

I swiftly tilted back up and in the whiniest voice I could muster, "But I WANT OOOONNNNEEEEEE!" I stood there with my mouth in my awesome super-frown, and he chuckled and sighed.

"Alright," He began, "take a look at the logistics of it-"

"I don't know what that means." I interrupted.

He just stared with his doe eyes, completely amused by my strange younger-sister antics and speech. He began again, "Essentially this," He ignored my statement and continued his original rant, "the problems with getting a llama are, one, where would we keep the damn thing-"

"You cussed."

"-two, how would we keep dad from chopping it to bits and cooking llama steaks? And three-"

"I'M BORED, GOODBYE!" I swiftly ducked out of the room and heard him finish behind me, because he _always_ has to finish. UGH.

"-we don't even know what to feed a llama. Much less, the proportions of its meals!"

"OK, THATS COOL!" I shut th door behind me as I sauntered back into my room and smirked. I strut back over to my desk and sat backwards in my worn-out black desk chair. Wrapping my legs around the spine, I clicked my messages again to make sure I didn't have any new ones. I didn't. I cleared my deviations, commented on the ones that caught my eye, deleted the journal stacks, and went down to my meassages.

I replied to VegaVertigo's. I love VegaVertigo's messages, they keep me on edge. And laughing. Thank you VegaVertigo, for giving me an idea for my wedding fanfic, but I was still stumped. I love her regardless. I love anyone who's nice enough to hold a conversation with me. I was wierd like that.

Then I replied to Katsukonarumari4's messages. I _especially_ love her messages, because she is the equivalent of my sister. Even if her OC is practically my OC's mom, we are like sisters via DA.

Then I replied to one of Inka-chwan's messages. The other one was a song-list of Finnish music. Really _good_ Finnish music. I was still drooling over the lead singer of Uniklubi.

I went back up on the page and clicked my messages again to refresh them. There were only two this time - The list of music, and one deviation by Katsu-chan. Yes, that is how I refer to her in my brain. Katsu-chan or Shelby. Or Captain-sama, but that's a different story. I clicked on her deviation and saw it was dream-fic. It was really good too, and I found myself running alongside her as she tried to escape the darkness chasing her.

Well, metaphorically. Like I said, it was _really good_.

Once finished, I commented on it, and decided to turn in for the night. I grabbed a cup of ice-water, took it to my room, downed it, changed my clothes to fuzzy pajama pants and a cute pink shirt that said 'I Heart Nerds'. Well, the heart was a heart and not the word 'heart', and the Nerds was really the Nerds logo, but you know what I mean. Before I could reach my queen-sized bed, I heard a muffled 'GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!' from my brother's room. Typical Jonathan. I lifted my fuzzy leopard blanket and crawled in beside my Hello Kitty body pillow, hugging it tightly to keep what little warmth I gave off during the night, and soon drifted off.

Noone ever knows when they fall asleep, so I can't say that I knew I was dreaming when I started.

* * *

I was walking. I always start out walking. Where am I walking to? I'm in the hallway of a school building, and my vision is blurry. I must not be wearing my glasses. I reach down into my red messenger bag with the doves touching beaks on it. When did that appear? I have my _Grimmoire_ in there, alongside a book that I recognize. I know it's Dancing With Dragons, but I can never read real words when I'm in places like this. I reach further down, and somehow my whole arm fits inside without bending it. I grab my glasses. I know they're my glasses. I just do. I put them on.

I can see again!

I look around, and I see a hallway with lockers in it. Nothing too out of the ordinary. When I'm _here_ I'm always in a hallway with lockers, which I know to be a school building, or in a garden of some sort.

I walk down the hallway towards the double doors which will lead me outside. I open them.

I'm in another building. I don't recognize it. Why is everything fuzzy? I feel fuzzy. Nothing is vivid right now...

I can't move my legs. Why can't I move my legs? I can't move my arms. I drop my messenger bag and try to run. My legs are being held. I can barely move. I trip in slow-motion and grab at the wooden floor, trying to get away.

Away from what? I look behind me.

What a big mistake for such a little person.

I am frightened by the giant alien's head and the gnashing teeth that want to eat me. I don't feel the fear, but I know I'm supposed to. I scream in my head, but when I open my mouth, nothing comes out. I literally feel tears on my cheeks and I loosen my hold, giving up. I can feel tickling on my legs. I look down and see cockroaches.

OH FUCK I CAN SEE COCKROACHES.

I actually scream this time. It rips its way out of my throat as a throaty whisper. Just a release of breath. I can't use my voice.

Someone help me! Please! I can't scream! I can't move!

I can cry, and I sob as the Cockroaches make their way over my body. I feel them, and my clothes are gone. I don't care, I just know I'm going to die. I'm not ok with this, but my body is. I wanted to close my eyes and just die, but my tear-filled eyes wouldn't close. I heard a 'woosh' noise and sobbed, daring a look behind me. I saw polka dots.

Why did I see polka dots?

I looked in front of me and saw black and yellow. I saw a hand reach for me, a really nicely tanned hand, and it grabbed me and pulled me easily away from the monster and cockroaches that had held me. I shook with the fear that finally registered to me. I saw red splash on the wooden floor in front of me, and I could only hear the rush of blood in my ears. Everything felt so real. I shut my eyes tightly.

* * *

Then I heard a beautiful smooth voice, like a mother speaking quietly to her child.

"It has begun."

A voice chuckled in response and I woke up.

I knew I had woken up because the sun shone and I was shaking, clutching my body pillow like my life depended on it.

I gulped.

"Shit."


End file.
